1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to pintle trailer hitches and specifically, to a combination pintle - ball trailer hitch.
2. Prior Art
For light traveling usually of a private nature, the ball-type hitch has been in use for many years. For heavy traveling, the ball-type hitch is not sufficiently strong. The pintle-type hitch was devised, and has strength sufficient for heavy commercial duty. The ball-type will accommodate a coupler attachment, but has nothing to hold a lunette. The pintle-type will accommodate a lunette, but will not accommodate the standard ball coupler. Change over of hitches was therefore required if different types of attachments were to be made on the same vehicle. The long felt need was met by a duplex mounting for both a pintle and a ball hitch. This device is however bulky, cumbersome and expensive. It is somewhat awkward to use. The need for a true double-purpose hitch which is simple, compact, durable, convenient, and inexpensive is met by the present device.